


Oh To Be Stuck in a Box with You

by HollytheArtist



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: 5 inches apart cause they are stuck and gay, Feel free to comment or whatever you want to do, Fluff, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Luckily Yukimura is a bright lad, M/M, They are stuck in a box, This got angsty than I intended to be, based off of fan art, great, im adding them just in case, near panic attack, two bros chilling in a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollytheArtist/pseuds/HollytheArtist
Summary: Armies of Masamune and Takeda has a surprise ambush on the Otomo army. But Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura found themselves in...a tight space situation.(Fan art inspiration) https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/15276847I would also like to thank Cat from Discord to look over my fic and making sure everything was good!
Relationships: Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Oh To Be Stuck in a Box with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeverinadeStrango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/gifts), [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts).



They are in a box. It’s dark. And he’s sitting on top of Yukimura. Great. 

“What the hell!” Masamune tries getting off of him but he keeps hitting into the wall and the ceiling. “Where the helm are we!” 

Masamune kept trying to kick out but it still remains intact.

“Masamune-dono, please stop kicking me!” Yukimura was wiggling trying to get as much room as he can to himself. “It appears we are trapped in some weird box.” 

“You think?”

“What the fuck is this!” Masamune was furious; how the hell did he get stuck in a tiny dark box with his rival. Oh right, one of Sorin’s weird religious soldiers casting weird spells on them and now they are trapped here. 

They both struggled for a while, continuously yelling and moving around till they both got tired and just relaxed, if they could even get comfortable.

“Lord Date where are your swords? Your six dragon claws?” 

Masamune thought about it before he said, “Well I guess that bitch took them so we are completely helpless.” 

“But we must find a way out of here!” Yukimura was about to put his fists into the air but realized there wasn’t enough room for that.

“Calm down, Red. There’s no point in struggling now. Hopefully that damn spell thing is only temporary or that Kojuro will hopefully force that little shit into releasing us.” 

Masamune sighed. He hated the feeling of uselessness. That feeling of weakness and having to rely on others to help him out. It was absoultely dreadful.

Yukimura and Masamune sat across from each other in awkward silence. Waiting for something to happen, hopefully a rescue. Gosh it was so dark. So dark, and Yuki can’t light a fire without his spears, which would have never fit in here.

God, Masamune hates the dark, and yes, it’s childish. But he can’t help it, it’s always been a great fear he has had since he was little. The thought of the dark taking over his sight. And with already only having one eye, he can’t afford to lose the last of the sight he has.

Masamune suddenly got cold. Which should be impossible, since he’s in a box with a man who’s literally an essence of fire. Masamune wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed them slightly, to not make too much noise. But of course the tiger cub can see him. Dammit, tigers have better night vision.

“Masamune-dono are you alright? Do you have any injuries?” 

Masamune squinted his eye at him. Hyper as ever. 

“No, it just got a little chilly in here.” 

Masamune looked away from Yukimura. He could still feel his intense gaze. 

(I don’t think this man ever chills.) Masamune thought to himself.

“Are you quite sure Masamune? I don’t feel anything cold at all!”

“Well, Yukimura,” Masamune looked back at Yukimura. “You are basically a man on fire everyday, of course you don’t get cold easily.” 

“It must be my burning soul burning bright with passion ready to fight whenever!” 

“Yeah… sure.” 

He had to admit to himself that he felt better with the knowledge that Yukimura was there. He’s not alone, at least, and he can be a heater, and his unending energy would surely keep him on his toes. Wait.

“Hey Yukimura, do you like...ever sleep?” 

Yukimura gasped and huffed. “Of course I do! I make sure I sleep 8 hours everyday!” 

Masamune could almost see his face— that stupid… slightly adorable, face. He has a hard time believing him with a look like that. 

“Are you sure about that Sanada? You seem tense.” Yukimura opens his mouth to retaliate but he closes his mouth and looks down again. 

“To be honest, I’ve not been getting good sleep lately. I’ve been training for longer hours to ready myself for upcoming battles.” 

Silence loomed in the air.  
“Huh...So I guess we both aren’t doing so well.” Masamune rubbed his arms again.  
It was getting cold again. The darkness slowly creeped up on him. It grabbed his feet and works up to his face. The silence is almost unbearable now. 

It’s got colder. Masamune rubbed his arms more, but it’s not working well. He felt something coming up to him. He knows no one else is there besides Yukimura. But his mind can’t get a grasp of it. Damn paranoia, it’s always there, taunting him. 

God, he hates asking for help. For anything, really, but he absolutely hates asking for help with such a childish matter. Even if it was for the best. “Yuki...” Masamune whispered, shameful for asking for help, and to his rival of all people. 

“Everything alright, Masamune-dono?” Masamune let's go if his arms and reaches for Yukimura, hoping he gets what he’s asking for.

“Masamune… do you… do you want me to give you a handshake?”

“. . .”

“That’s it, I’m done.”

Masamune flops onto Yukimura’s lap. Yukimura yelps in surprise. 

“Masamune-dono? Are you alright? Have you fainted?” 

Masamune didn’t respond. All he did was wrap one arm around Yukimura.

Yukimura was blushing quite a bit, but he was more worried for Masamune. 

“Masamune-dono.?” Yukimura thought to himself, (Is he sick? Injured? There’s no sign of any vital injuries but there’s still a chance he-) 

“Calm down, I’m fine. I just need...I just need you to hug me.”

Yukimura was stunned. Masamune has never been this open before! It feels a great honor to have this much of Masamune’s trust! Yukimura looked down to see Masamune. He couldn’t see his face, but he could see his back rising and falling gently, just breathing and keeping calm.

Yuki was hesitant, but he hugged Masamune. That’s what he wanted right?  
The two stayed together like that, just breathing. Yukimura helped comfort Masamune. Yukimura took a risk and rested his chin on Masamune’s head. Masamune didn’t protest this gesture and didn’t move from his spot.

Masamune hugged Yukimura and nuzzled a bit, causing Yukimura to blush. But Yukimura didn’t go into an exploding mess, cause that would be very ineffective and hurtful. He just patted his back and occasionally played with his soft hair.

In a weird way, it was nice. It wasn’t that this strange box was comfortable and warm. But it was nice spending time with Masamune. Without having to worry about the armies and conquering land. 

Yukimura knew unfortunately it wouldn't last forever. Soon someone would rescue them or the weird magic spell will wear off and they will be released from the tiny box and they’ll be back at it. Fighting the other rival to conquer the land of the Rising Sun.

Though with all of this seemingly endless time of death and suffering. Yukimura will cherish this moment to his last dying breath. To have this time to be at ease with his rival with absolutely no worry. There’s no other time better then this, and there’s no other person that he would like to share it than to Date Masamune.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :3💖


End file.
